


366日

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: ooc全是我的
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	366日

如果在乘公交车的时候坐在靠驾驶座的另一边，直到终点为止一路上都会有树荫，闭上眼睛，就会有光斑落在眼皮上。

星星点点。

如果想起他，那光斑甚至会变成彩色的。

高中转学的第一天，尹净汉就收到了善意的提醒。

——“千万不要去招惹崔胜澈。”

尹净汉嗯了一声，其实心里根本没明白究竟是怎么回事，他初来乍到，没见过崔胜澈不说，就连对方的名字也是第一次听到。

同桌看他没往心里去，倒是挺尽心尽责：“别怪我没提醒你啊，他们总是欺负新来的转校生，小心点留个心眼总是好的。”

尹净汉点点头，意思是自己会注意的。

不过后来过去挺多天了，尹净汉也没有碰到过惹是生非的人，在渐渐放松了警惕之后，第一次见到了崔胜澈。

尹净汉回家的方向从学校正门走要绕远路，所以他一般都是从侧门出去。同桌跟他说了好几次，侧门那边不安全，经常有混混打劫学生。尹净汉没碰到过，也就不以为然，没想到这次就碰上了。

他站在昏暗的路灯下，看着对面几个明显比自己年纪还小的不良少年翻着他的钱包。

“真没钱？”对方示意他还是最好乖乖说实话。

尹净汉挺无奈，他是真的没钱，只能盯着看起来像是老大的那个人摇了摇头。

“怎么这么穷，能上得起这个高中还没点儿钱，能说得过去吗？”

尹净汉还没打算回话，就听见后边又有人来了。

他先是看着面前这几个刚刚还没个站相的小混混瞬间挺直了腰板，有个人喊了句胜澈哥，尹净汉才回过头去看。

那人从漆黑一片的小巷子里钻出来、眼睛却亮得像星辰。

“你们在干嘛？”他听见崔胜澈问。

为首的那位却一下子慌了，拉住尹净汉的胳膊，结结巴巴地回：“和新……新同学……交流一下感情。”

崔胜澈当然知道是怎么回事，但尹净汉不知道，他只觉得莫名其妙，他以为这种打劫行为都是地方一霸崔胜澈默许甚至授意的，眼前这场景让人有些摸不着头脑。

那几个少年把钱包交给了崔胜澈，崔胜澈挥了挥手，他们才好像获得了准许一般一溜烟跑了。

崔胜澈掂了掂手里的钱包，翻出夹层里的学生证，一个字一个字地念完上面的名字和班级之后发表评论：“好像真的是新同学，我们同级唉。”

尹净汉想真是流年不利，刚被小混混放过，大混混亲自上场了。

看他点头，崔胜澈倒是很爽快地把钱包还给他，推着他的肩膀往前走：“送你去车站，这片不太安全。”

那人把双手搭在他肩膀上，像小时候玩过的搭火车一样，手心传递过来的热度感觉不到一点恶意，让尹净汉忍不住问出了口：“不是说你会欺负新同学吗？”

他听见身后那人发出低沉的笑声：“你还想让我欺负你啊。”

尹净汉还没来得及说不，就被扳着肩膀转过去，他吓了一跳，下意识就闭上了眼睛。结果下一秒就感觉到温热的鼻息，再下一秒是对方眼睫毛碰在自己脸上的痒意。

崔胜澈凑过来给了他一个吻。或许也算不上吻，只是去碰了碰他的嘴角。

最后的触感是对方带着微笑的唇型。

尹净汉又被转了回去，他听见崔胜澈笑着在他身后说：“净汉呐，这才叫欺负你呢。”

直到坐上回家的车，尹净汉还没反应过来。

他依旧坐在驾驶座反方向的座位上，车窗外影影绰绰，他闭上眼睛，头一次注意到眼前一跳一跳的光斑带着路灯的昏黄。

他想起公车开走前，崔胜澈一边挥手一边说着什么。

看口型好像是——

“明天见。”

一旦开始认识一个人，这个人就好像会变得在生活中无处不在。

对于尹净汉来说，崔胜澈就是这样的存在。

他没觉得崔胜澈像同桌说得那么十恶不赦，毕竟自己从来没见过对方欺负同学的行为。

除了自己来着。

第一次接吻之后，就理所当然地有了第二次，第三次，更多次。

因为是同一个年级，教室也在同一层。尹净汉有时候会在走廊尽头的卫生间碰到崔胜澈，周围的同学好像都挺害怕他，只要看见崔胜澈出现，几乎所有人都是迅速解决完问题一分钟都不愿意多呆。

尹净汉第一次见到这场景的时候觉得好笑，崔胜澈长得挺好看，就算不笑顶多算是气场强点的那种类型，不知道他究竟做过什么事能让别人这么害怕。

洗完手尹净汉和崔胜澈在镜子里对视了，对方像是猜出了自己的想法一样，摊手说他什么也没做过，都是大家以讹传讹。

尹净汉就笑了。

没想到崔胜澈突然凑过来，笑眯眯地说你笑起来真好看。

——又被亲了。

尹净汉也不知道该做出什么反应才好，但是觉得总该有些反抗，于是使劲咬了崔胜澈的嘴巴。

崔胜澈好像认为他的反应很有趣，退后一步揉了揉他的头发，又跟他挥手说再见。

从那次之后，但凡是在只有两个人的空间里，两人就会心照不宣地接个吻。嘴碰嘴罢了，从来也没人越线，纯情得不得了。

可是不应该是这样的。

但应该是怎样，尹净汉也说不清。

他和崔胜澈虽然是同个年级，但班级序列却是一头一尾，教室也是分列走廊两端。

尹净汉在理科班的头，崔胜澈在特长班的尾，高三学习和训练都正忙，是真的没什么机会碰见。

等轮坐在窗户边座位的时候，尹净汉见崔胜澈的次数会稍稍变多一些。每周总有那么固定的几天，体育生会在操场训练。

尹净汉有时候会盯着看，不过鉴于他平常就爱发呆，也没人发现他究竟是在看什么。

“田径队队服挺好看的。”

在一次接吻之后尹净汉说道。

崔胜澈穿着一身白，在灰蒙蒙的冬天显得格外朝气蓬勃。他额头上还有汗，应该是刚训练完，整个人都湿漉漉的。

尹净汉去行政楼给老师送东西，回去的路上在花坛的水池边看到了正在洗毛巾的崔胜澈。

被抓住手的时候尹净汉有些诧异，这大概是他们头回有这样直接的肢体接触。

崔胜澈拉着他上了台阶，行政楼里来来回回都是人，怕撞上老师，两人挤进了同一个隔间。

尹净汉在窗边看了很多次崔胜澈，但近距离看到训练之后的对方还是第一次。

崔胜澈偶尔也会耍贫嘴：“那是队服好看，还是我好看啊？”

尹净汉没回答，崔胜澈可能觉得没趣，咳嗽了一声想要扯开话题。

明明已经入冬了，他却整个人都冒着热气。尹净汉突然冒出了想要靠近这个热源的念头。

尹净汉弯了弯眼睛，挨得更近了点，主动给了他一个拥抱。

“当然是你好看。”

尹净汉偶尔会觉得他和崔胜澈只是互相取暖罢了。

之所以是偶尔，是因为他想起崔胜澈的时间也很有限，高三才随着父母工作调动而转学的他需要更努力才能跟上这所重点中学的快节奏，他分给自己的时间已经不够用了。

可是寒冷会使人胡思乱想。

他缩在暖气边不愿意动弹，比起暖气片冷漠的质感，还是崔胜澈抱起来比较舒服。

他卡在墙壁和桌角的缝隙中获取热量，天气冷了人也变得不爱动弹。

他是真的很久没碰见崔胜澈了。

不过原来就没有经常碰见也是事实。

对方开始冬训了——同桌是这么说的，所有特长生都被拉去集训，不参加寒假的补课。

本来也没有很需要他，尹净汉撇撇嘴想，然后低头去做整张卷子上最简单的几何证明。

如果所有事情像数学题一样都能推导证明就好了，尹净汉咬着笔头想，那么人生也就不用这么麻烦。

他看到窗外突然出现的大批特长生，好像是集训结束了，突然之间连自己班里的气氛都开始浮躁。

如果崔胜澈是数学题就好了。

他用力把笔划在纸面上做辅助线。

只要做完这道题翻面就能大功告成，而不是时不时想起徒增烦恼。

冬天的林荫路上没有树叶。

尹净汉喜欢的光斑不见了。

不过换来了一个移动的暖气片。

崔胜澈在寒假的自主招生里好像取得了很好的成绩，他文化课不算差，不用很努力也能够得上一本线，于是开始陪着尹净汉放学回家。

尹净汉开始习惯这一切的时候觉得不妙，他想离得远些，但好像两人之间的距离本来就不是很近。

因为崔胜澈也仅仅限于公交车陪坐而已。

他就跟在尹净汉后面，陪他走过那条长长的侧门小路，上了车就坐在尹净汉旁边，头一点一点地好像睡着了，但又会在尹净汉下车那站准确无误地醒来，跟他挥手说拜拜。

尹净汉也不知道崔胜澈到底是在之后的哪一站下车，他从来没去问过。

就好像他再也没有在学校的卫生间里和崔胜澈打照面了，他也并不知道缘由。

他仅有一次觉得可惜，他想如果还有机会的话，要在接吻之后问崔胜澈：下次换个地方接吻怎么样？

可是时间长了，他好像也忘记了这回事。

因为春天来了之后，他们再也没有在学校里碰到过。

尹净汉第一次真切地感受到，就算崔胜澈变成一道数学题，得出的结论还是：此题无解。

高考之后拍毕业照的那个早晨尹净汉回了学校一趟。

他久违地看到了崔胜澈。

他忘记先前在哪里听说了，或许就是他那个什么八卦都知道的同桌，反正他知道崔胜澈已经打算出国了。

在整个年级的照片里，因为班级顺序，他们又是一头一尾。

滑稽的是后来散场之后他们竟然又在卫生间里碰了面。

崔胜澈手里还拿着档案袋，他好像努力想要微笑，但是却失败了。

尹净汉后来才想到那恐怕是他第一次也是最后一次主动去亲崔胜澈。

他在这个夏天终于结束了最后一次亲吻。

他想崔胜澈果然还是限定取暖工具，两个人只是互相温暖了一个冬天而已。

他在车站和崔胜澈挥手，那人也没有和自己说再见。

明明之前都会说的，小气鬼。

如果在乘公交车的时候坐在靠驾驶座的另一边，直到终点为止一路上都会有树荫，闭上眼睛，就会有光斑落在眼皮上。

星星点点。

如果想起崔胜澈，那光斑甚至会变成彩色的。

不过从今天起，他不会再想起他了。

fin


End file.
